goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Railfan0734
Railfan 0734 is a GoAnimator/Railfan with around 3000 subscribers. He makes Grounded Videos out of Rosie. He also makes arrested videos out of Boris the Teeth Guy and Evil Boris. He also makes a parody series out of the kids' show Cyberchase. Railfan0734 joined YouTube on April 22, 2014. He started making grounded videos in September of 2018, over 4 years after he joined. His most popular video is, "Rosie slaps Daillou / grounded", with over 330,000 views as of June 2019. Railfan 0734 dislikes people ranting on grounded series. He thinks that this is annoying because the characters are fictional and that some people say that Caillou Gets Grounded is child abuse. He also dislikes the people who run Vyond. He said the following about them: "The people who run Vyond are the most disqualified people to run an animation program. They replaced the huge list of totally awesome themes (Comedy World, Lil' Peepz, etc) with crappy ones, (Crappyness Friendly, Contempocrappy, Crapboard Animation, etc). Vyond needs to STOP. They say the reason for this is merging to HTML5. And I have a huge problem with this. It's a complete lie. Here's why. Business Friendly was originally made back when GoAnimate was using Flash, like Comedy World. Fast-Forward to 2019, when Vyond is using HTML5, Business Friendly is there, and Comedy World is not. They say Comedy World is incompatible with HTML5, because it is a flash theme, but so was Business Friendly! The reason why they discontinued Comedy World, is so they could appeal to non-existant businesses. (No business wants to use Contempocrappy) HTML5 is no reason to stop creativity, and replace it with a program that costs 2 trillion dollars a minute to use. They are trying to destroy all traces that non-business themes even existed. They want to destroy all traces that Grounded Videos and Original Comedy World content existed. Please tweet #WWAD and #WhatWouldAlvinDo to Vyond on twitter, and email them about this at support@vyond.com. Also, when the Legacy Platform Retires, we need to make our videos with the Business Themes to show Vyond that they were wrong. So, if the Requestly Codes don't work after July 1st, 2019, I will use Business Friendly for my Grounded Videos. (I will still make Grounded Videos! I'm not giving up! Please don't unsubscribe!﻿" His first video was a Caillou Gets Grounded video, but then he decided to make Caillou a likeable character in his videos. Ever since, he has never made a Caillou Gets Grounded video, even though he actually hates the Caillou show with a burning passion. At one time, he was thinking about making a separate grounded series called: "Accurate Caillou gets Grounded", with the actual Caillou instead of his Caillou. The reason why he doesn't make Caillou Gets Grounded is because he thinks it would break Daillou and Cody's, his little brothers, hearts. If he got rid of Daillou, Cody, Baillou, Classic Caillou, and Faillou, he would make the series. Railfan 0734 has an unusual version of the Anderson (Caillou) family. Instead of Caillou, Rosie, Daisy, Cody, Emily, Lily, Hannah, Sapphire, Agnes, and Amanda, he has Caillou, age 9 (non-troublemaker), Classic Caillou, age 9 (non-troublemaker), Faillou, age 9 (non-troublemaker), Rosie, age 7 (troublemaker), Daillou, age 1 (non-troublemaker), Cody, age 1 (non-troublemaker), Baillou, age 5 months (non-troublemaker), Daisy, age 5 months, (non-troublemaker), Emily, age 2 months, (non-troublemaker), and Lily, age 2 months (non-troublemaker). This is a version not seen anywhere else.